Undisclosed Desires
by 9aza
Summary: AU G1. Sequel to Starlight. A songfic about Sunstorm and Starscream that was inspired by Muse's 'Undisclosed Desires'. Warning: slash. Cover art by mucun on deviantArt.


A/N: Here it is people, the sequel to _Starlight._ This is for everyone who enjoyed the prequel; I just hope this doesn't disappoint. This was really hard to write. My muse kept leaving me... Dammit, I used a pun!

A special thanks to Dragolover1 for putting the idea of a sequel into my head.

Also a special thanks to Jesus Luvs Everyone for editing this.

Cover art by mucun and can be found : / / mucun. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=72#/d202msw

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Undisclosed Desires**

'_I know you've suffered,_

_But I don't want you to hide,_

_It's cold and loveless,_

_I won't let you be denied'_

As Sunstorm did maintenance on the ship, he couldn't help but glance over at his starlight, who sat in the corner furthest away from the golden Seeker. After Starscream had completely woken up, the tri-colored Seeker decided that he didn't completely trust Sunstorm's intentions, despite the clone's assurances that he would not harm the former SIC.

Sunstorm released an air intake; this was definitely not what he hoped would happen.

Why did his starlight have to be so paranoid?

Sunstorm offlined his optics and remembered how close to deactivation Starscream had been when he was found. He really couldn't blame his starlight for not trusting him. He would wary of others too if he were in the same position.

But paranoid or not, Sunstorm wasn't just going to stand by and let Starscream isolate himself.

When he onlined his optics, Sunstorm realized that Starscream was in recharge. Now would be a good time to repair him.

'_Soothing,_

_I'll make you feel pure,_

_Trust me,_

_You can be sure'_

While in recharge, Starscream winced as Sunstorm placed him on the medical berth. Sunstorm stroked the other's cheek and murmured soothing words to him and gave him a sedative, one of the few he had.

As Sunstorm began to solder the tears in Starscream's armor, he hoped that once Starscream was fully repaired, his starlight would realize that he wanted to help the other and would try to trust him more. Maybe he'll find out what happened to Starscream over the years while Sunstorm was in stasis lock.

Sunstorm was placing his tools on a little table nearby when Starscream onlined his optics.

'_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart'_

When the Seeker saw how close Sunstorm was to him, Starscream panicked and tried to back away from him. He just ended up falling off the berth.

Sunstorm walked over to the fallen mech.

"S-stay back," rasped Starscream.

The gold Seeker let out an air intake and tried to reach for his starlight.

"No!," shouted the other.

Sunstorm was hurt; he began to wish that Starscream had heard what he said after he rescued the tri-colored Seeker, but he fell straight into recharge after Sunstorm comforted him.

"Starscream," the clone murmured, "I just want to help you."

'_You trick your lovers,_

_That you're wicked and divine,_

_You may be a sinner,_

_But your innocence is mine'_

Said Seeker let out a harsh laugh. "As if I can believe that! If I remember correctly, a few hours after you were brought online, you tried to kill me!"

"I didn't mean to," Sunstorm said quietly.

"You had me fooled," muttered Starscream angrily. "You looked straight at me and knew what was happening, but you still didn't let go! Why did you hurt me? I didn't do anything to you before then!"

Sunstorm winced at Starscream's words and wanted to lock himself away for harming his starlight. "I didn't know that would happen and when it did, I-I didn't really understand was wrong. It was as if my processor stopped working. For what it's worth now, I'm so sorry Starscream for hurting you."

Starscream remained silent for several minutes.

Those were the longest minutes in Sunstorm's life.

"Why did you grab me in the first place?"

The sudden shatter of the silence took Sunstorm by surprise.

"Well?" asked Starscream impatiently.

"I wanted to hold you," he answered.

"What?"

"You interested me, Starscream. You still interest me."

"Well, you were cloned from me; it's not surprising that you became curious about the original," muttered Starscream.

The silence returned.

"Starscream," started Sunstorm, "what happened to you on Earth?"

The tri-colored Seeker let out an air intake and told the clone his tale. Starscream told him everything, if he tried to avoid a topic, Sunstorm would bother him until he would tell it, including how he shot Skyfire and threw Skywarp and Thundercracker out of Astrotrain.

When Starscream finished, Sunstorm was shocked; he never realized how ruthless his starlight could be.

"Now you know," Starscream muttered bitterly, "I'm a mech that neither Primus nor the Pit wanted."

Sunstorm frowned and decided to change the subject, "I still need to finish your repairs."

With that, Starscream walked over to the medical berth and allowed Sunstorm to finish his repairs.

'_Please me,_

_Show me how it's done,_

_Tease me,_

_You are the one'_

The two Seekers quickly grew accustomed to each other's company; Sunstorm even told Starscream what had happened to him while he was under Shockwave's care. Trust was still fragile between the two though, since Starscream was still worried that one day Sunstorm could lose control and smelt him, so he kept touching to a minimum.

Sunstorm was tense as he piloted the ship through an asteroid field; his wings were held up high and were, as the old human saying goes, as stiff as boards. Starscream noticed this and knew he will have to try to get Sunstorm to relax once they're out of immediate danger.

When the ship was out of the asteroid field, Starscream walked over to Sunstorm and stroked his wing, a common way used to relax a Seeker.

Sunstorm let out a quiet gasp at the sudden contact; never had anyone touched his wing so gently. He shivered as Starscream touched the edge of the wing.

Starscream's optic ridge rose at this; he wasn't touching Sunstorm like he would a lover, so why was he… Oh. "Sunstorm, have your wings ever been touched before?"

The gold Seeker regained some of his composure and answered, "No. No one's touched them, except during the experiments…"

That explained his wing's sensitivity. "You really have been deprived," muttered Starscream.

'_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart'_

Starscream was polishing his armor when Sunstorm spoke, "Remember when you said that you're are not wanted by Primus or the Pit?"

Starscream stopped and looked at his clone. "Sunstorm, that was a long time ago…"

"I think Primus really does care about you."

"Sunstorm, that is ridiculous."

"Just listen," said Sunstorm, "I believe He kept you from joining him and spared you from the Pit to give you a second chance."

"Now why would he do that?"

Sunstorm smiled at Starscream. "Primus works in mysterious ways, after all, He allowed me to escape Shockwave and led me to you."

'_Please me,_

_Show me how it's done,_

_Trust me,_

_You are the one'_

"So you've never been kissed before?" asked Starscream.

Sunstorm nodded and replied, "You're the first mech I've touched without causing pain."

"I see," murmured Starscream as he leaned closer to the other Seeker, "Let me be the one to change that," and kissed him.

His starlight was kissing him and Sunstorm wasn't quite sure what to do. He placed one arm around Starscream's waist and pulled him closer while his free servo began to stroke the original's wing.

Starscream moaned into Sunstorm's mouth and began to explore the gold Seeker's chassis himself.

Sunstorm couldn't stop shuddering as his processor was overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure caused by Starscream's explorations.

'_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart'_

The two Seekers held each other close, the silence in the room allowing them to hear each other's spark.

"You know, I'd never thought you would ever want someone like me," said Starscream as he opened his spark chamber.

Sunstorm drank in the sight of his starlight's beautiful spark. "You're the only one I want," he whispered, revealing his own spark.

Starscream pulled Sunstorm into a passionate kiss, and as they embraced, their sparks merged together.

Finally, they had fulfilled their sparks' undisclosed desire.

* * *

A/N: Before I forget, please check out BackgroundRobot-11's story _New Beast Wars_ and his crackfic _The Disillusionment of the Transformers; _they're fun reads.

I hoped you enjoyed and that it was to your satisfaction.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
